Bears Reign: Renewed Hope
by Savagely Incoherent
Summary: It was truly amazing the way a child could change a man with just one single, stupid, fake word. It was truly amazing how a child could change such a perspective, or to at least clear a mans head. Snake was soon beginning to realize that the unit as a whole was wrong, but that didn't mean there wasn't a chance to fix their mistakes, right?


**This is post!Scorpia Rising. Alex, rather then going with Sabina to America, was whisked off to once again begin training and working on militant missions with the K-Unit. Fox, however, is no longer there considering he had joined MI6 and become a spy. His replacement, Bear, is violent and considered Wolfs prodigy in Alex's mind. This will be a segment of oneshots in which Alex is involved with K-Unit while Bear is there. There will likely no be any big story, but a series of oneshots as stated two seconds ago. This series is tilted _Bears Reign_. You can also request any situation you would like to see happen in _Bears Reign._ **

**Warning: Mild Language. Not much Bear in this shot so his abusive language is minimal.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, this is a fanmade object that is used for the purpose of entertainment and in no way am I making profit off of this fanfiction.**

 **This shot is more from Snakes perspective and this takes place after _Bears Reign: Perfectly Okay._ **

**More at the end-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Savage**

* * *

Loud voices. The clinking of glass. Drunken laughter. God it was too much, far too much and Alex began to feel worse than what he already felt.

The K-Unit was still on leave, yet they were reaching their final days and ironically that is when the signs of illness begin to creep on their youngest member. It wasn't like he had done much of anything, but when flu season comes around, not even the spy can escape. Alex also seemed to note that he consistently had a headache no matter where he was, if the k-unit was nearby, his temples were throbbing. The teen lay in his bed, too hot for the cover but too cold without the sheets, spending his agonizing moments awake cursing the party beneath him. He knew by no means would the party end soon, as Englishmen don't stop drinking at any particular time. The idea of the noise of the party being increased by the unit member known as Bear just to cause Alex distress was also not quite unfathomable. In fact, it was completely and utterly probably. Cub groaned to himself, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes and wincing as glass shattered then laughter bellowed below him. He needed a savoir at the moment, but if life had taught him anything it was the fact that the only true savoir is he.

But the Advil was too damn far away and he was finally comfortable.

Alex would have laughed at himself had his throat not closed in on the idea of making noise. Out of all the problems in the world, this was his at the moment? Alex turned his head slightly and gazed at the general location of the Advil and water across the room on his desk, before huffing defiantly at the inanimate objects and moving his head back to the ceiling slowly as to remain in his comfortable and perfect position. He closed his eyes and was capable of lasting for another ten minutes before the pain grew incredibly worse, turning his headache into a migraine and he regretted not getting up to get the Advil when he had the chance. Now even the idea of moving his body in any motion made him feel nauseous. He felt his throat tighten again, and he fought to tell himself that tears only made the pain worse. He felt weak, yet at the moment none of that actually mattered because his head was overwhelmed with this rhythmic throbbing.

Even still, the music got louder.

It was like Bear knew; it was like Bear was watching him and turned up the volume on purpose once more. Alex almost considering crying for Snake, almost considered asking for help, almost considered asking for some kind of care but he didn't.

He couldn't.

The last thing he needed was to give Bear more of a reason to bother him and the last thing he wanted was to bother Snake on one of his last nights at home. Alex would have to fight this internal monster on his own.

Yet tears began to roll down his face and he found himself feeling ridiculous but his body was reacting to the pain. How could a migraine do this? How could a migraine do this to him of all people? His own body was forcing him down onto his knees and causing him to panic. Alex knew he shouldn't panic but goddamn he couldn't think straight and he is a sixteen year old boy. He was a sixteen year old boy, by himself, alone in a dark room and too scared to call for any kind of help. It took him a while through the suffering before realizing its best not to think about this pain radiating in his skull, but he couldn't think of much else to think of. Even the idea of thinking was hurting his mind and yet he now has to allow his own mind to wander without touching the migraine?

Though the more metaphorical he allowed his mind to be, the more relaxed he allowed himself to become, the less he began to panic. The pain didn't go away no, but his muscles began to calm and he found breathing easier. Though tears continued to roll down the side of his face, his eyes weren't squeezed shut. His job was to let the pain escape, and though it was only for a migraine, it was the first time he's ever done so.

Downstairs the mother of the K-Unit, Snake, was more than aggravated. Parties were fun yes, but not when he had to take care of his child. His goal was to check in on Cub every thirty minutes, much to Cub's protest, and already an hour and a half has passed. Three cycles, he missed three of his cycles because Bear had thrown a few giggling drunkards his way. It wasn't that Snake was ignoring Alex for a few girls, god no he was not that kind of man, Snake was in a sense taking care of the girls as the moment they were thrown at him they opened their mouths to release all they had drank onto the floor. It was disgusting, yet here he was cleaning up the mess when he so desperately wanted to check on Cub. It seemed that every time Snake even moved to go up the stairs, another "damsel" was thrown his way.

"That brat is fffinnee Chris," Bear slurred, using Snake's real name. "Besides, that pretty lil' lady right there needs some help!"

Snake scowled at Bear before moving the girl to the couch then hustling into the kitchen. A short yet well-built and darker skinned man stood before him, currently opening another bottle of beer. A tribal wolf head took over the man's shoulder and curved onto his arm and around his muscles.

"Wolf." Snake barked, standing tall and crossing his arms, making his unhappiness known. Wolf turned to face his unit member, a cup in one hand and beer in the other.

"What?" Was the simple yet haughty response the unit's medic had received.

Snake glared and stepped forward, "Tell your little prodigy that he needs to stop sending drunk girls my way and he needs to turn down the volume of that blasted shit he dares call music!"

"Hey," Wolf frowned, "There is nothing wrong with the song 'Wobble'"

"It is literally setting itself up for a pornography Wolf." Snake deadpanned. "But that is beside the point! I am trying to do my best to make up and take care of Cub but that Bear of yours keeps getting in the way!"

Snake gripped the back of the chair beside him in rage when he saw how careless Wolf's expression was. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. This is a child and Wolf quite frankly just does not care!

"This is none of my business Sna-"

"This is all of your business! It has your name written all over it and so help me god I will hurt you if you don't do anything about this disaster you have caused!" Snake was not having it, though it was evident that neither was Wolf. The man's temper began to boil up inside him and he growled like the codename he was given.

"The fucking kid can take care of himself Snake and he's already made that quite clear! If you plan on babying him for the rest of his life then do it but he has done plenty of bad shit to the point in which he doesn't deserve whatever special treatment you plan on giving him! I am not going to stop you from doing whatever the fuck you want Snake, cradle the fucking brat if you have to, but for the love of god you have no permission to stop anyone else from doing what they please either! This show isn't centred on one kid Snake!" Wolf howled, using all the breath he had left in him from what had been whipped away by the alcohol.

Snake was so disgusted by this reasoning that he couldn't even muster a kind of retort that would suffice for how much anger he felt. However, words were not the only way a man could show his emotions. Snake pulled back his arm before swinging it across and colliding Wolf's cheek with his fist. Wolf stumbling to the floor and lay there, defeated. It occurred to Snake as he turned to leave the room that Wolf would most likely not remember what happened when he awoke in the morning. Regardless, Snake would be lying if he said the punch didn't make him feel good.

He shook off his fist as he shoved past Bear and climbed up the stairs. God was Wolf's face hard. Well it didn't matter much now as he stepped onto the second floor, the wood creaking under his shoe. Snake sighed and made his way to Alex's room quietly, turning the handle and opening the door to peak his head inside. The room was dark besides for the tiny yellow light creeping through the window from down on the street. From his calm and steady breathing, Snake could tell the boy was asleep. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Snake walked into the room and moved to Cub's bedside. He noted that the covers were pushed back, but the sheets were pulled up to the young boys chin. Snake sighed and lightly placed his hand on Alex's forehead, checking his temperature and deciding that the boy was a little warmer than the average temperature but not enough to be overly concerned. The older man sighed softly looking down at the sleeping teen, he had never had any children himself still being relatively young, and he wondered if this was what it would be like. Then again, the age gap between the Snake and the Cub was less than ten years, so if anything Cub was like a younger brother rather than a child.

Snake frowned, pulling his hand away and stopping his fingers from running through Alex's hair.

Was he even fit to be a father? He completely ignored a child that obviously needed some kind of attention and if he couldn't handle that could he handle one of his own? Two like he had secretly hoped for?

Sure, he knew he wasn't the mother of the unit that Fox had been. But since the man had left the SAS, Snake had taken over that roll. Snake pulled his hand into his lap, his stomach churning. How could he have screwed up so badly that he doubted his own abilities as a strong father figure?

" _Great,"_ Snake sighed to himself. _"I'm acting like a woman… So this is what the "mama" role means…"_

Snake glanced down at his hand, the one that made full contact with Wolfs face and Snake couldn't help but smirk.

" _A strong mama for sure…"_

"What the bloody hell are you smirking at?"

Snake may have never jumped higher before in his life. He had been too distracted by his own thoughts that he nearly forgot about the other, who should have been sleeping, person in the room. Snake looked towards Cub and could see the boy was watching him through what little light they had. How Alex could tell that Snake was smirking, Snake would never know.

"Just things…" Snake muttered. He finally began to realize how awkward this was becoming, both for himself and Alex. "Like punching Wolf…"

A tiny crackle of exhausted laughter escaped Alex's lips and Snake was genuinely surprised. He supposed it must be the sickness that Alex was currently drawing in.

"Oh my god, you did what?" Alex's voice cracked softly, a smile breaking through his lips.

"I punched Wolf." Snake said, a bit more proudly, sitting up straight. What on earth was this? Why did a small smile from this child make him feel more confident? Was it the reasoning and the justification of the hit? Who would have figured that this Cub could do that to him? Snake smirked though, realizing Alex had no intentions of asking why the man had attacked the Units leader, and the boy just seemed satisfied with the answer he had been given.

"Anyway," Snake continued, moving his hand back to play with the strands of Cubs hair. So close. He felt so close and yet he knew he was nowhere near how close he should actually be. Cub was allowing him to behave this way because the poor boy couldn't think straight. How long was this going to last? "You should be sleeping."

"I was for a little bit…" The boy responded quietly.

"Yes well, a little bit isn't enough for a boy who is still growing and is quite frankly, getting sick."

Alex visibly pouted, rubbing his eyes, still dazed and out of it from surviving the migraine. He rolled slightly, keeping himself under the cover that Snake had pulled up for him and tapped Snakes nose. "Boop."

Snake was taken aback. Did Cub just "boop" him?

Cub?

" _Boop"?_

What the bloody hell was going on here? Snake wondered if Cub was being affected by more than just a migraine but when he went to ask and confront Cub, he found the child was already sleeping. Cub's hand was hanging limp off the side of the bed, reaching across his body after he had booped Snakes nose, his eyes closed and head leaning towards Snakes hand which still had the man's fingers in his hair. Snake smiled softly before waiting a few minutes longer until Cub was deep into his sleep before he moved away and walked quietly to the door. He paused in the doorway, turning back to look at the sleeping child. Snake knew, like Wolf, that Alex would likely not remember this moment the next day. It was almost sad, really, knowing that the kid could actually become sweet and caring. Cub was only a child after all. But Snake was suddenly sure of himself and determined to bring this side of Cub out into the open. To show Cub that he could trust his unit, besides Bear evidently, but the rest of them he knew was possible. Even Wolf, Snake had decided.

Renewed hope.

Snake found hope, he found hope in the ability of giving Alex something relatively normal. He found hope in things possibly being okay. He realized, that with the hope, he could change things and that with his hope he can push away some of the bad. Snake could never fully push away the bad for Cub if he acted alone, but it was the sign of hope. He knew that if he went to Eagle, the man would gladly help and the hope inside Snake grew. Together he and Eagle could sway Wolf and together they could perhaps change the dreaded path the unit walked on. A simple word from a child, a simple little word that wasn't even real and that simple little word gave the unit medic hope. Snake stood, holding onto the door as all these thoughts raced through his head and as the party continued to die below him.

He smiled as he shut the door and whispered,

"Boop."

* * *

 **How adorable. Yay for Snake! I love Snakey-Poo.**

 **Sort of based off of a few reviews, but will continue to be. I really do love reviews and suggestions so please keep those up!**

 **Also, once I get myself to write ten of these, I will composite them all into one full fanfiction, but until then I'll keep them floating around. Maybe I'll limit it to five I dunno.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this because I did. I didn't mean for so much Snake but it kind of just happened and I approve. Tom and Fox will show up one day and Wolf is slowly making his way in.**

 **Also, if any of you are interested in cosplay follow my cosplay account: _small . crown .cosplay_ on instragram. **

**And if any of you watch Haikyuu! currently working on a fanfiction just for you so stay tuned!**

 **-Savage**


End file.
